


Let's Make It Forever (Don't Disappear)

by milixing (yixingtrashh)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idk if this will actually be agnst or not tbh, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingtrashh/pseuds/milixing
Summary: Minseok didn't want Jongdae to ever find out that it was his words that were permanently etched into his wrist.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfic so...its gonna be pretty awful. I got the story idea from tumblr (don't remember where though) and I don't think I did it justice but I'm doing this anyway. Hope you enjoy it either way! (^.^)

Minseok's morning was ruined.  
"What the..." Minseok trailed off as he stared at the words on his wrist. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and read it again.  
And again.  
And one more time.  
"There's no way..." the boy breathed as he stared at his wrist in shock.  
Scratch that. His whole life was ruined.  
"Minseok!" his mom yelled, "If you don't get out of that bed soon, I'm not driving you to school!" His mother knocked on his door and opened it immediately, without waiting for a response. "What is taking so long-" She halted her beginnings of a scolding. "Oh!"  
Minseok looked up as his mother enveloped him in a one-armed hug. "Congrats, Minnie!" She kissed the top of his head. "You're one step closer to finding a relationship almost as amazing as mine and your father's," she teased with a wink.  
With an empty look in his eyes, he tucked his head into his mother's neck. "I have to keep this a secret from everyone, mom." Minseok stole another confused glance at his wrist. "Especially from Jongdae."  
***  
Jongdae got his tattoo midway through the seventh grade. Minseok, being the best friend and the only one of their friend group with enough patience, listened to and watched Jongdae go through various emotional stages.  
"Just look at it! What am I supposed to do with _this_? This doesn't tell me anything important!" The younger whined as he stared at the inside of his wrist. "If my tattoo is this boring, my soulmate probably is too," he added with a pout.  
Minseok simply laughed nervously. "Of course you'd get something like that with your luck, Jongdae." He readjusted the large bracelets on his own wrist as he looked at Jongdae's.  
"Why?" He continued to whine. "Anyone's first words to me could be 'Hey!'. Why couldn't I get something more, I don't know, _informative_ ?" He made a few hand gestures that did nothing to add to what he had just said.  
Jongdae spent a few more minutes lying around on the floor of his room, kicking his legs out every once in a while, before going completely still. Minseok stared at the other. It was so rare for Jongdae to be this quiet and motionless. It was entirely possible that he had died.  
Suddenly, Jongdae sat up with a glint in his eyes. "You know what? I just have to look for this person. All I have to do is check if they have what I just said to them tattooed on their wrists and if they say 'hey' to me first." He whipped his head around to look at his friend. "I'm going to find them if it's the last thing I do."  
"You're insane."  
"Hey, at least I've gotten my tattoo. You'll understand my insanity when you get it.  When the heck is yours gonna appear?"  
Minseok just looked away and shrugged. "Maybe it'll be better if it never does."  
"Now, _that’s_ insane."  
***  
"I still don't understand why you're going after _Baekhyun_ of all people." Minseok glanced at the crowded dancefloor. Why would Chanyeol want so many sweaty people in his apartment, anyway? The guy hated crowds, since he felt out of place, being the giant he is.  
"Don't you remember, Minnie?"Jongdae rolled his eyes and brought Minseok's attention back to him.  "His first words to me were 'Hey, I'm Baekhyun.' His tattoo hasn't appeared yet so there's a teeny tiny chance my words will appear when it does. His personality also matches mine and he's _fine._ "  He took a moment to run his eyes up and down said man's body while biting his lip. "If he's _not_ my soulmate, then you aren't my best friend, Minseokkie."  
"Who said I was your best friend to begin with?"  
"Oh, come on, you know you love me, hyung." He pouted slightly towards him, his long eyelashes batting against his cheeks. "That's why you're gonna help me."  
"With what?"  
"Seducing Baekhyun. Duh."  
Minseok took a moment to register what he was told. Jongdae wanted him to help him seduce another man.  
"How are you, the least graceful person on earth, going to smoothly pull that off without embarrassing yourself?" Minseok laughed.  
Casual insults always seemed to be his escape route. He sighed inwardly.  
"That's why I need your help!" Jongdae handed him a twelve pack of cheap beer that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.  
"Where'd you get that?" Minseok asked, bewildered.  
"Kitchen," was the reply, with the wave of a hand. "I need you to get him as drunk as possible. Challenge him to some drinking game, play beer pong, find some stronger liquor. Just do anything! He needs to be completely intoxicated!"  
Minseok gasped exaggeratedly. "Are you going to try to take advantage of a drunk person? I never thought you'd stoop so low!"  
"No!" Jongdae loudly protested, gaining the attention of a few people close by. "I just want him to be a little more talkative so I can flirt with him more easily."  
"A little more talkative? That guy talks almost as much as you do!"  
Jongdae shushed him while running his hand all over Minseok's face. "Shut up and go, my secret agent!"  
Minseok took the case and awkwardly, started to make his way through the crowd, his demeanor changing completely. He turned back around nervously and looked at Jongdae, who only gave him two thumbs up and a wide smile, then made a shooing motion with his hands. Minseok discreetly checked his wrist to make sure the makeup he had applied there was still covering what it was supposed to as he turned and continued walking.  
Minseok imagines that if his life were a movie, this part would be the generic drinking-until-completely-wasted-at-a-party montage with generic dance music. Well, he thought as he made his way over to Baekhyun, cue the cliché, bass-heavy club music. This was about to get strange.


	2. 2

Turns out (even though it was kind of expected, I mean, it's _Baekhyun_ we're talking about here) Baekhyun is an over enthusiastic and extremely loud drunk.  
Minseok decided to do the easiest thing Jongdae had suggested: challenging Baekhyun to a game of beer pong.  
"Okay," said Baekhyun as he looked at his friend next to him, smirking slightly. "Loser has to drink whatever disgusting drink Chanyeol mixes."  
His friend (Minseok thinks his name is Yifan? No,no. Kris? Kevin? What name was he going by this week?) nearly spit out the beer he had been drinking. "I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy, Baek. Why would you want to drink one of those dog-shit drinks?"  
"Who says I'll be the one drinking it?"  
"Whoa, hold on there Mr.Confident," Minseok raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we should start the game. You can continue to talk after you try to wash out the taste of Chanyeollie's drink out of your mouth."  
Baekhyun's jaw dropped in mock outrage as people around them giggled at his comment. He leaned close to Minseok and smiled creepily. "You're on, Kim."  
Jongdae had a strange expression on his face when Minseok turned to look at him. He looked uncomfortable.  
"Hey, I'll be back in a minute," he told Kris as the cups were being set up.  
Zitao, a close friend of both Jongdae and Minseok, was trying to engage him conversation with him as Minseok approached the two. "Are you sure you're okay, ChenChen?" he heard Zitao ask Jongdae as he neared.  
"He was so close to him, didn't you see?" Jongdae sounded a little upset.  
Zitao gasped and brought his hand in front of his open mouth. "Are you jealous?"  
"Of course I am!" Jongdae's face was adorned with a pout.  
"Of Minseok, right?"  
There was a pause. “Of course."  
Minseok pretended that he hadn't heard their conversation and clapped Zitao's back. "Hey, Tao."  
"Hi, Xiuminnie! Have you seen Sehun anywhere?"  
"Yeah, actually. I think he went to the bathr-"  
"Oh never mind! There he is." Zitao ran off towards the hall, presumably where Sehun was. "Shixun! I've been looking for you!"  
Minseok watched with amusement as Zitao disappeared from sight before turning back to Jongdae. "Are you feeling okay? Did you drink too much?"  
"No, I'm okay," Jongdae assured him. Then, adding with a wry smile, "Just getting a little impatient. Why are you wasting time talking to me? Go, Agent Xiumin!" Once again, he was shooed away.  
When Minseok returned to Baekhyun and his friends, the cups had already been set up. Baekhyun had also downed four cans of beer.  
Not to pat himself on the back, but Minseok thought his aim and alcohol tolerance were both exceptional. With his abilities and his opponent already being tipsy, he already knew he would win.  
And so, Minseok proceeded to crush Byun Baekhyun in beer pong, sinking shot after shot, with Baekhyun whining that he was cheating and it wasn't fair every time.     
He watched as Baekhyun drank cup after cup until the game finally ended.  
Kris made a noise that sounded like a mix of pain and laughter. "I hope Chanyeol goes easy on you, Baek."  
Minseok pulled Chanyeol into the kitchen as Baekhyun whined to Kris. "Hey, can you mix a drink for Baekhyun for me?"  
"What kind? Why?"  
"He lost a game. Put every kind of alcohol you own into it. Make it disgusting. More disgusting than your usual."  
Chanyeol gasped dramatically and held his hand up to his chest. "First of all, my drinks aren't disgusting. Your tongue just isn't as sophisticated as mine." Minseok smiled and rolled his eyes at that. "Second of all, there's no way I'm using so much of my precious collection for something so childish."  
"Oh, come on Chanyeollie. Please?" Minseok pouted and widened his eyes. "Do it as a favor for your hyung."  
"That face doesn't make you seem older than me. Acting cute just makes me want to say no more." Chanyeol laughed at Minseok's face after being denied his chance to torture Baekhyun.  
"Are you sure there's no way you can-"  
Minseok was interrupted by Kris's entrance. "Chanyeol, is that drink gonna be done soon?"  
The tips of Chanyeol's ears reddened. He awkwardly laughed before saying, "Don't worry, I'll start it right away."  
Kris left after a muttering his thanks. Minseok smiled wide at his friend. "Is that why you threw this party? To have him here?"  
"What? No! Of course not!"  
Chanyeol continued to stutter and deny it as the shorter man winked at him. "Just make the drink. You wouldn't want to disappoint your boyfriend."  
As Minseok walked out of the kitchen with Chanyeol's yells behind him, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders.  
"Hi, Minseok!" Baekhyun all but screamed in his ear. The stench of cheap beer wafted from his mouth as he breathed into Minseok's neck. "It's your fault I'm drunk! Thanks for getting me piss wasted! I'm the happiest person alive!"  
Minseok felt drool drop on his shoulder as Baekhyun snuggled into his neck. "Hey, Baek? Could you-"  
"I LOVE YOU, HYUNG. YOU'RE THE BEST. YOU GAVE ME ALCOHOL WHEN NO ONE ELSE WOULD!"  
Just then, Chanyeol emerged from the kitchen, holding the drink meant for Baekhyun. "Well, I'm about to give you more alcohol. Does that mean you'll love me too?"  
"YES! I LOVE YOU CHANYEOL!"  
"Don't love him too much, though. He's taken." Minseok winked.  
"No! I'm very single!" Chanyeol protested.  
Baekhyun giggled before turning to face Minseok again and placing his hands on his shoulders. "I know _you're_ single." He had a cheeky look on his face. Minseok didn't trust that face at all. "Kris!"  
Chanyeol stiffened at the name, but before Minseok could tease him about it, Kris came with another man in tow.  
Baekhyun clapped his hands and with a sparkle in his eyes, he exclaimed "Minseok, meet the new love of your life!"  
Minseok noticed many people in the room turn to look at them, murmuring amongst themselves.  
Completely in sync, Minseok and "the new love of his life" turned to look at Baekhyun, then back at each other. The man's face showed the same amount of confusion that Minseok was experiencing.  
Baekhyun, looking like a proud father, proclaimed, "Minseok, meet Luhan. He's one of Kris's Chinese friends. Luhan, this is Minseok. He's adorable."  
Minseok whipped his head back to look at Baekhyun, a complaint ready on his tongue before the man's, Luhan's, voice cut in. "I'm guessing you weren't expecting this either?"  
"Definitely not," Minseok laughed.  
They both took a moment to take in the other's appearance. Luhan was the prettiest man Minseok had seen, an opinion he decided he would keep to himself. With large doe eyes and smooth, milky skin, Luhan looked like he belonged in a fairytale, or at least, in some boy band. His hair had been dyed pink, paler than it probably was when he first dyed it, roots beginning to show. He had his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans ( _Holy shit he has nice thighs_ , Minseok's mind butt in unhelpfully) as he ran his eyes over Minseok's form. He seemed to be both amused and pleased, a small smirk decorating his gorgeous face. Minseok knew he looked good. After exercising so much and dieting in an effort to lose his baby fat, Minseok had gained a decent amount of muscle. He looked much more toned than he had in the past. If he was being honest with himself, it felt pretty nice to have such a visually appealing person look at him in the way he was.

“Go talk guys!” Baekhyun practically yelled in their ears. He pushed them both into the kitchen.

Minseok awkwardly sat on one of the stools by the kitchen island, smiling and gesturing for Luhan to do the same.

Not really sure how to start a conversation, especially when talking to someone so damn attractive, Minseok only ended up smiling politely when Luhan said, “So…”

After agonizing over what to say for an eternity (it was probably not much longer than a minute or so, but Minseok thought it was way too _awkward_ ), Minseok finally asked how he knew Baekhyun.

“I don't know him that well. I'm friends with Kris and he's friends with him since he had some class with him last year,” Luhan explained.

“Oh, cool.”

More silence.

Luhan laughed at the incredible awkwardness of their attempts at conversation. “This isn't really working, is it?”

“I guess not,” Minseok laughed in reply.

Luhan suddenly stood up from his seat. Minseok thought for sure that Luhan had given up and gotten bored, that he wanted to leave already. _Great,_ he thought, _another person that doesn't want anything to do with me._

However, to Minseok's surprise, Luhan simply took a couple random bottles if Chanyeol's “stash” of alcohol and brought them over to the kitchen island.

“Maybe this will help,” he said with a smirk.

Minseok laughed. “Let's just hope Chanyeol doesn't walk in here.”

Luhan poured some alcohol from both bottles into a couple of plastic cups and handed one to Minseok. He sat back down heavily before taking a large swig from his own cup.

“Look,” Luhan started, “I don't know how serious you are about this whole set up thing Baekhyun tried putting us into but from what I can see, you aren't looking for a relationship either. Am I right?”

“Absolutely,” Minseok replied lightheartedly, “but I know Baekhyun has good intentions.”

“Well then, let's not let those good intentions go to waste.” Luhan raised his cup in Minseok's direction and winked. “Friends?”  
Minseok laughed once again and clashed his cup with Luhan's. “Sure, why not?”

From there, with the help of their increased drinking, conversation seemed to flow easily. They spoke about their mutual love for coffee and soccer, embarrassing childhood stories, and their favorite music. They were already fairly wasted by the time Luhan raised the topic of tattoos.

“So,” Luhan said with a slight slur, “have you gotten your tattoo yet?” He gestured toward his wrist.

Minseok looked down at his wrist. Thankfully, the makeup still concealed the words underneath.

Minseok sighed before saying, “No.” He felt guilty about having to lie to his new friend, but he couldn't risk anyone knowing.

“Don't worry man. I haven't gotten mine either.” Luhan showed him his left wrist before raising his hand and saying, “High five, Minseok. We're both soulmate-less.”

Minseok missed when he tried to high five him but neither of them noticed.

Luhan slung one arm over Minseok's shoulders, leaning heavily on him. “To be honest, I never really believed in the whole soulmate thing,” he continued, “I always thought it was a bunch of bullshit. Why would anyone let a tattoo of someone's first words to them decide who they are gonna spend eternity with? It makes zero fucking sense. It doesn't give people a chance to love on their own.”

Luhan paused. He leaned closer to Minseok, putting their faces mere inches away.

“I don't usually tell people this, but I'm actually really scared, Minseok. I'm terrified of the day that awful thing appears on my wrist. It's going to be the thing that tells me I've been living my life wrong. It's gonna tell me what I should do with a certain person, even if the words don't say it explicitly. It's going to say I have to be with this person for the rest of my life.”

Luhan moved away slightly. He took Minseok's cup from his hands, his own having been emptied long ago, and drank the remainder of the alcohol before moving back into his position from before.  
“I guess that's why I do this. I drink. I sleep around. I party. I do anything that will help me forget the fact that I'm doomed, that love just isn't meant for me.”

Luhan stood and moved the distance left between them before sitting in Minseok's lap, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and rested his head in the crook of his neck. Minseok was too dazed to care.

“I'm scared, too,” Minseok finally replied. “Sometimes I wish I could just forget that we're forced into a relationship some people just don't want.” _Like how Jongdae doesn't want anything other than our friendship,_ he thought bitterly.  
Luhan sat back a little and cupped Minseok's face in his hands. “Maybe we could forget together?” His eyes were expectant.

Minseok gulped. This was the chance he'd wanted for years. A chance to forget the rejection he was sure he'd get if he did what fate wanted him to. _Just once,_  he thought, _just once I'll let myself escape._ “Okay.”

Minseok closed his eyes before he felt Luhan's lips crash against his, hardly waiting before pushing his tongue past Minseok's lips. He placed one hand on Luhan's lower back, pulling him closer. It wasn't long before Luhan started grinding down. Minseok could feel Luhan getting harder and his own pants tightening the more Luhan moved.

He heard luhan whisper something about going to his apartment so they both stood.

They exited the kitchen, Luhan ready to make a beeline for the door but Minseok halted.

“Hold on, I have to tell my friend I'm leaving.”

Minseok walked toward Jongdae, Luhan following close behind.

Jongdae was talking to Zitao and Sehun, his back turned away from the crowd and the approaching Minseok. Sehun noticed him first, waving and saying, “Hi, hyung!”

Minseok smiled at him before grabbing Jongdae's arm to catch his attention.

Jongdae smiled at the sight of him, but his face turned to one of confusion when he noticed his drunken state and the man at his side.

“Jongdae, I think Baekhyun is drunk off his ass enough for you to go for it. I'm not coming home so the apartment should be clear for you guys if you want.”

“What?” he asked, still sporting his confused face.

Seeing him like that made Minseok pause and falter for a second before Luhan tugged on his arm impatiently.

Minseok looked at him, glanced in Baekhyun's group's direction before turning back and saying, “Don't wait for me.” He quickly turned his back on him and walked toward the door.

Jongdae watched as Luhan pulled Minseok's face closer to him and practically eat his face on their way out. Jongdae snapped out of his daze and yelled “Wait!”

But Minseok was already gone.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N at end.

Jongdae knew he probably looked really strange just staring at the floor from his spot on the couch and nervously wiping his hands on his jeans but he didn't particularly care.   
“Hyung?” Sehun asked, concerned, “Why aren't you going over there? Minseok hyung said it was the perfect time to.”   
“I know, it's just that I'm a little worried,” Jongdae replied, unconsciously darting his eyes toward the door.   
Zitao spoke up after some time watching Jongdae's expressions. “I know you're worried about him, but it'll all turn out okay.”  
Jongdae stared at him, not really believing his assurance. He knew Zitao wasn't talking about Baekhyun. His eyes seemed to say “I know why you're worrying about him instead of Baekhyun.”  
Jongdae wanted to prove him wrong. He wasn't worried about Minseok. There was no reason for him to worry about his friend. He could do whatever he wanted. And so can I, he thought.   
With a surge of, admittedly fake, confidence, Jongdae stood up and started walking toward Baekhyun's group's direction with Sehun yelling “I believe in you, hyung!” in the background.   
Jongdae was only about 10 paces away from Baekhyun now. He raised his hand to wave and greet him before stopping in his tracks. Jongdae watched silently as a guy he knew from his Chinese class approached Baekhyun with a megawatt smile. He was another of Kris’ friends, also Chinese. What was his name…? The new guy wrapped his arm around Baekhyun's waist before kissing his cheek sweetly.   
“Hi, Yixing,” Baekhyun giggled, planting a loud kiss on the other's lips.   
Jongdae froze and abruptly turned back the way he came, intending to return to the couch, before he heard a shout of “Hey, Jongdae!”  
Jongdae turned once more to face a smiling Baekhyun. He had detached himself from Yixing and approached him.   
“I heard Minseok left with the new love of his life,” he whispered dramatically. The smell of alcohol was prominent in his breath. He gasped before saying, “Did he ditch you? You guys are roommates, right? Do you think they went to you guys’ place or his? Man, it's gonna be awkward for you if they went to yours.”  
Jongdae simply smiled and laughed weakly.   
“Are you okay?” Baekhyun continued. “You look tired. Should I ask Chanyeol to make some coffee for you? Or maybe you could rest in an empty room?”  
“No, it's okay. I'm okay. I think I'm just gonna leave early.”  
“What? No, you can't,” he replied with a pout. “Chanyeol will be upset if he knows you didn't have a good time.”  
“I'll text him to say sorry. See you in class?”  
Still pouting, Baekhyun nodded and said, “Feel better!” before bounding back to his friends.   
Jongdae stuck his hands into his jeans pockets and walked sluggishly back to Sehun and Zitao. He let them know he was leaving. They seemed to know to not ask about what had happened. Zitao simply hugged his friend goodbye and said, “Try not to think about it, okay?”  
Jongdae smiled, nodded, and walked wordlessly out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back. I needed a distraction from Jonghyun's death. SHINee are the ones that got me into kpop and I was a shawol before I even knew the fandom name. So of course I love Jonghyun dearly and his passing hit me hard. I thought writing would help and maybe reading would help some of you? And I'll be out of school for winter break soon so I'll probably be able to update more.   
> RIP our lovely and incredibly talented Bling Bling Jonghyun. You did well. You endured well. You deserve to rest well.


End file.
